Supah's TAR Design Challenge Wiki
Supah's TAR Design Challenge is an installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race, which is based on the original American version of the show. The series features eleven teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship, and follow the various challenges that they undertake as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. Production 'Development and filming' Filming began on 24 October 2013 at the tip of the Florida Keys on the grounds of Fort Zachary Taylor in Key West. Contestants faced a gruelling 25-day race course which took them to 6 continents, 10 countries, more than 20 cities and overall covering a lengthy 40,000 miles (66,000 kilometres). Racers who lasted the distance would find themselves travelling to exotic locales such as Cambodia and Mozambique, and for the first time in Amazing Race history, Slovenia. Notably, teams also made stops at world-famous lakes such as Lake Titicaca, Lake Tanganyika and Lake Bled. 'Cast' The cast includes twin brothers of Greek heritage, veterinarians and real estate agents. Renowned Vegas magician Murray SawChuck participated in the race with his wife and former magic assistant, Chloe. Two musical duos were also contestants on the race - dating musicians Mykel Heidemann and Rachel Woodall who form the musical duo 'Heart of the Fox' and YouTube sensations Erin 'Rin' Paula and Roxanne 'Rox' Ilano who were formerly known as 'Rin on the Rox', but are now solo singers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' – 10,000 from National Australia Bank and The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. *'Leg 2' – Two tickets to the 2011 AFL Grand Final at the Melbourne Cricket Ground and a VIP tour of the National Sports Museum. *'Leg 3' – A$10,000 from National Australia Bank. *'Leg 4' – A$5,000 shopping spree at Kathmandu. *'Leg 5' – A$5,000 home entertainment system from Bing Lee. *'Leg 6' – A$5,000 shopping spree at Kathmandu. *'Leg 7' – Leg 7 and Leg 8 were part of one marathon leg and featured a virtual Pit Stop. *'Leg 8' – A$10,000 from National Australia Bank. *'Leg 9' – A$5,000 personal computer package from Bing Lee. *'Leg 10' – A$10,000 from National Australia Bank. *'Leg 11' – A$5,000 home entertainment system from Bing Lee. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Bolivia) *Key West, Florida, United States (Fort Zachary Taylor State Park) (Starting Line) *Miami (Miami International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) *La Paz (El Alto International Airport) to Oruro (Terminal de Buses) {{ * This leg's Roadblock required Additional Tasks: *At the Starting Line, tea Category:Browse